


手铐

by ryoko1213



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoko1213/pseuds/ryoko1213
Summary: “夏夜太难熬。你比蝉鸣要更扰人。”锦户坐在地上，看着这半年以来隆平寄给他的所有短句。“在黑暗中与你蜷缩在床上。夜深了，还能拥你入怀。”这写诗都用漂亮的字体整齐的写在一张张信纸上。“你是酒，我爱你便有了三分醉意。”信封有时候寄到家里，有时候被放到休息室自己的座位上。“想在浮光掠影里亲吻你，亲吻你，亲吻你。”





	手铐

**Author's Note:**

> 自我满足向…  
> 是之前放在lft上的手铐play01和02…有一篇被屏蔽了不知道另一篇什么时候也会被屏蔽…  
> 若引起不适…抱歉…  
> 亮亮生日快乐…爱他…

户亮最近很苦恼。  
苦恼于什么呢？  
苦恼于他的隆平。  
京都来的文青最近又开始给他寄东西。  
他还记得前段时间寄来的一封封信。  
要是说寄来的是普通的诗句或者情话就罢了。  
丸山总喜欢写一些莫名其妙的话给他。

“夏夜太难熬。你比蝉鸣要更扰人。”

锦户坐在地上，看着这半年以来隆平寄给他的所有短句。

“在黑暗中与你蜷缩在床上。夜深了，还能拥你入怀。”

这写诗都用漂亮的字体整齐的写在一张张信纸上。

“你是酒，我爱你便有了三分醉意。”

信封有时候寄到家里，有时候被放到休息室自己的座位上。

“想在浮光掠影里亲吻你，亲吻你，亲吻你。”

虽然有点烦，但还是认真的把这些都收了起来。  
这回寄来的东西很奇怪。  
也不能说是奇怪了，甚至有点色情。  
绳子，夹子，毛笔，手铐。  
连续四天了，被粗糙的包装起来便送给了锦户。  
在自己的公寓里，丸山的电话突然响了起来。  
“喂，亮酱吗？”  
“…”  
“喂喂？”  
“…”  
“怎么了，出什么事了。”  
”…周日下午。“说着便挂断了电话。  
放着北酒场，被挂断电话的男人含了一口酒。  
“今夜の恋はタバコの先に…~  
火を付けてくれた人…~  
からめた指が 運命のように 心を許す~~“  
他随着歌者浑厚的声音哼唱着，眼底有些落寞的情绪。

——

周日下午。  
锦户听到自己公寓的门铃响了，起身开门。  
”亮酱好久没有叫我过来了呢。“丸山脱鞋进屋，将带来的酒放到桌上。  
锦户皱了皱眉有些烦躁的说：”我不是让你来喝酒聊天的。不要再给我寄东西了。”似乎觉得自己的语气有些过分，他又道，“…你可以直接来找我的…”  
丸山好像毫不在意，他把外套脱下，问道：”洗过澡了么？“  
”洗过了。……喂，你有没有在听我说话。东西你今天走的时候带回去吧，我不需要。”锦户有些生气。  
丸山看了他一眼：“东西呢？”  
锦户拿起方便一个袋子：“都在里面了。”  
物品的原主人接过袋子，从里面拿出手铐：“一会儿会用到。”他走近锦户，左手扶上腰，缩短了两人脸庞的距离，却迟迟不落下一个吻。  
丸山像是想让对方急躁一样，扶在腰上的手也不动，只是将身体逼近。  
锦户只想快点结束这种无意义的调戏。他主动亲吻了丸山，随即想加深这个吻。  
丸山却不为所动，侧过脸躲了一下：“这么着急？”他前倾轻轻地咬了下锦户耳朵，“脱掉，手背到后面去。”然后离开了锦户，自动的结束了这场亲昵。  
丸山拆掉酒的包装，自己喝了几大口，然后看向锦户。  
被盯着看的男人站在原地，不情愿的在注视下脱掉了上衣，健康的身体暴露在空气中。  
丸山倒也不着急，熟练地从旁边的抽屉里拿出了一盒烟和一个打火机：“上次不是跟我说想戒了么。”  
锦户把手背到了后面，背转向丸山：“因为很烦躁。你不来，又送我乱七八糟的东西。”他感觉到丸山把他的双手铐住了，在藏住了的兴奋之余又有些分不清是恐惧还是期待的情绪。  
丸山一言不发地将锦户推到了卧室然后推到了床上，他毫无温柔的将锦户身上剩下的衣物脱掉。  
此时的锦户趴在床上，想起来看丸山的脸，奈何手有些不方便。  
在眼睛被不知道哪里抽出来的黑色布条蒙住之前，他隐约看到丸山还穿戴整齐，脑海里莫名冒出'衣冠禽兽'这个词。  
“隆平，不脱掉么，会热的。”锦户的声音有些颤抖。  
“看到你这个样子，脱不脱掉衣服都是会热的不行的。”丸山一脸认真的实话实说，脸上微微泛起红晕。他脱掉身上所有的衣物，抱起一丝不挂的锦户，将两人的姿势摆好，就这样从后面插进了一根手指。  
“呃，啊...”锦户舒服的叫了出声，在洗澡时被扩张过了的后穴毫不费力的吞进了丸山的手指。  
丸山显然也发现了这点，他问道：“亮酱做过准备了？”语气还是一样的平淡。  
“嗯..自己做有些困难...但...”他并不打算将话说完，像想起什么似的微微一笑。  
他不笑还好，一笑，也不知道他的嘴角扯动了丸山哪根神经，还没来得及插进第二根手指便抽了出来。  
丸山帮锦户翻了个身，抚上锦户的胸膛。右手骨节分明的食指和中指轻轻夹住身下人的乳头。  
双重快感刺激着锦户的神经。在一片黑暗中身体上的感受被无限放大，爱人的动作显得十分突然。他挺起胸膛，眉头紧皱，动了动被拷住的手，从抿唇变成了咬唇。  
丸山马上开始了律动，不再试探。龟头顶开里面的嫩肉，又疼又爽的感觉使锦户下意识地想要推开丸山，奈何手被拷住，腿又使不上力。  
“隆平...等下，好痛。”他开始求饶。  
丸山仿佛没听见一样：“圈住我的腰。”随后加快了律动的速度，锦户非但没有感到舒服，痛感却越来越强烈。  
“啊！等等，丸山，你放开我。”腿也开始不听话的乱蹬，“把眼睛上的东西弄开！”锦户貌似真的动怒了，但实际却像在撒娇一样。  
丸山笑了一下，解开了他眼睛上的布条，却没有停止下身的动作。  
只见锦户疼得眼睛已经有些泛红，眼睛很快就适应了亮度，瞪向丸山。  
被瞪着的人丝毫不受眼神的影响，专心的抽插着，手还伸向锦户的脸，摸了上去。  
“眼神好凶，我好怕。”  
骗子，锦户想，油嘴滑舌。  
然而逐渐加快的速度却容不得他嘴上还击了。  
被顶撞得不禁发出“嗯..啊..”之类的声音。  
“看来你还没发现自己的处境么。”丸山的呼吸有些急促。  
他这里用的是お前，锦户想到，视线有些朦胧，不叫自己的名字了，也是啊，现在掌握主动权的是他。  
“对不起...啊...隆平...啊..慢点....你给我的东西...”已经说不完一句完整的话了，“那些东西....呃...啊！..我..我应该....好好的拿着....”说完一双眼睛委屈的看着丸山的脸。  
“没关系呢，户君，你想怎样就怎样。”丸山伏下身亲了一下锦户，发出了很响的亲吻声，然后下身狠狠一撞。  
“啊！别！那里...”  
“那里怎么了？”说完又顶了一下。  
不再是单纯的疼痛，突如其来的快感使锦户的体内开始分泌液体。  
“那里...太..”他不知道该怎么说。  
丸山见他欲言又止的样子，一脸仿佛不满的样子又顶了两下。  
看来是顶到g点了，丸山有些高兴得想着。  
“我求求你...等一下..太难过了..”锦户开始求饶，他实在是受不了突然顶到那么深的地方。  
像是想讨好一样，锦户用腿圈住丸山，身体往前倾。  
“你是在求我么。认真一点啊，你知道怎样让我高兴吧。”丸山被锦户这副模样激起了施虐者的欲望，发狠开始往那个点不停的撞去，一手握住锦户的阴茎用大拇指堵住冒出液体的马眼。  
“啊！不要！求求你！啊！好爽..啊！不要插我了！maru...我想射....”沉浸在欲望里的锦户喊出了压抑很久的有些淫荡的言语。  
快感阵阵袭来，想射出的精液却偏偏被丸山堵了回去。  
让他高兴？锦户努力的思考着，突然仿佛是随着本能的喊出。  
“丸山前辈！哥哥...前辈...放过我吧....啊....呃啊！...好不好”他看着自己喜欢的脸，看见丸山的笔尖冒出的汗，又与他的眼神交汇。  
丸山愣了一下，然后放了手，附身吻住锦户，将所有求饶也好、呻吟也好，堵在了这个吻中。他的手慢慢的抱住锦户，忽然猛的翻了身，将锦户放在自己身上。  
重力让锦户在同时也猛的坐在了丸山的巨根上，g点被狠狠地戳到，他却叫不出声。  
接下来的性爱，与其说是性爱，在锦户来看是来自丸山单方面的折磨。  
锦户的后穴被撑到一点皱褶都没有，同时承受着阴茎的猛力抽插，次次都准确无误的顶在最敏感的地方。最麻烦的是，锦户的手被拷住，无法支撑自己，只能任由这个施虐者用力抱着自己，捏着自己的结实的臀部和被抽插得无力的腰肢。  
被吻着的唇边流下一串口水，丸山停不下来吻他，这架势仿佛是要把锦户吃掉。上下两处都传来令人遐想的水声。  
离得无比进的两人感受着对方的错乱的鼻息，好不容易抓住丸山放开他嘴唇的空档，锦户舔向丸山的鼻子，用舌头舔掉了上面的汗，然后是他的脸颊。  
“哥哥...”锦户呢喃到，“我好爱哥哥...啊...啊啊！...哥哥能不能...负起责任...也爱我呢..”  
感觉体内的阴茎涨大了一圈，随后丸山突然往里一挺，一股浓浊的热流喷射在了锦户体内，喷在了那个敏感点上，喷得锦户长大嘴，无声的承受着快感，也射了出来。  
锦户的精液射在了两人的胸膛上，然后十分疲惫的把脸靠在丸山肩上，昏了过去。  
睡着了啊，这就头疼了，丸山想，随着气息温柔的吐出一句话：“很爱你哦，亮，最喜欢你了。”

\--

晨。  
锦户是被操弄醒的。  
他微微睁眼，还未打开的窗帘底下透着的光提醒他天已大亮。  
手铐早已被解开，但经过一晚手腕处还是留下了淡淡的红痕。  
“maru..啊....嗯...”还没睡醒的锦户随着本能摆动着腰肢。  
相比昨晚的凶狠，早晨的温柔显得太过体贴。  
他看向丸山，男人的脑门已经出了一层薄汗，不知是因为运动还是因为忍耐。  
几缕刘海贴在脸上，在微弱的晨光中显得异常性感。  
锦户恍惚的想到，与其说丸山需要通过与他做爱来发泄，倒不如说是他自己沉迷于这种有些畸形的爱情。  
回过神来，他觉得丸山的动作未免太轻柔了，轻柔得他有些害怕。  
“maru..今天没有工作么...”锦户轻声问，开始撸动自己被冷落的那根。  
“下午要去录制节目..嗯...亮酱呢。”丸山腾出一只手，帮锦户把刘海往后捋，痴迷的看着他的脸。  
“我中午出门...要去给杂志拍一组泳装..”锦户自己往丸山的方向挪了挪，仿佛不满足于这种力度的操弄一样。  
“泳装啊...幸好昨天没有留下什么痕迹呢...”丸山说着，拿起了不知什么时候又被找出的烟盒和打火机，抽出一根叼在嘴里，单手点燃，猛吸了一口。  
手里的烟抽到烟尾处，丸山突然猛地一下，将还没熄灭的烟头烫在锦户的耻骨处。  
“啊！maru！好痛...”滋的一声，空气里飘起淡淡的焦味。  
锦户的阴茎被疼的软了下去，生理性的泪水从脸庞两边流下。可就是这样，他也没有推开或是想要推开身上对他施虐的男人。  
丸山扔掉烟头，下身大力撞开经过一晚的休息又恢复了紧致的后穴。  
锦户抽泣着。早晨醒来身上没有一丝的粘腻感，后穴也清爽的很，可见昨天将他操晕的男人在不碰醒他的情况下为他仔细擦拭了身体。  
可那样的温柔在早晨便烟消云散。  
丸山不再控制自己的力度，他深深的捅进锦户的身体里，又拔出来，再次狠狠的填满里面的空虚。  
被烫伤的痛感使锦户的后穴不再分泌肠液，本来就没有足够润滑的后穴逐渐变得干涩，摩擦也变得越来越痛苦。  
锦户忍住身体的酸疼和下体的痛处，哭着抱向丸山的肩膀，一手颤抖地抚摸着爱人的一头卷发。  
“maru酱，太过分了呢...”锦户努力去适应身上的感觉，“要说放在平时...我会生气的哦...”  
丸山突然睁大了眼睛，看着锦户，嘴唇颤抖着：“亮酱生气了么...对不起..亮酱....不要生我的气....”说着把头埋进锦户的肩膀处。  
锦户的肩膀处传来湿润的感觉。  
“乖...maru不要哭....我没有生气哦....”虽然对方看不到，锦户还是扯出了一个比哭还难看的笑容，努力的安抚着身上的大男孩。  
丸山接受了他的安抚，逐渐停止了哭泣，又开始了大力的抽插，找准了锦户的敏感点，一次又一次的摩擦过。  
随着心理与生理上的刺激，锦户的阴茎又立了起来。在无数次操干之后，喷出了股股白浊。同时他咬住了丸山的肩膀。  
肩膀传来的痛处使丸山加快了速度，十几下过后，射在了锦户体内。  
“啊....丸山好棒...都给我吧..啊..啊呃..啊啊啊...好乖....”  
身下的人在高潮的余韵中呻吟着，在丸山背上抓出道道红痕。  
“丸山太棒了...一辈子不想离开你...”丸山抬起头的同时，锦户为他拭去了脸上残留的泪，“要不然我把工作推迟吧，这样就可以和maru酱一起出门了。”  
“没关系。”丸山的声音有些嘶哑，“亮酱，对不起。”  
弄痛他了。  
总是这样控制不住自己想弄坏亮的心情。  
“不用道歉啊，隆平。我是想被隆平这样对待的...”  
那些信也好，礼物也好。脑袋里想，真是个麻烦的人；心里却忍不住高兴、兴奋。  
想罢，与爱人交换了一个缠绵的吻。


End file.
